


Of Car Splashes and Board Game Cafes

by takoyakihaohao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Board Game Cafes, CEO!Yuta, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ulzzang!Sicheng, car splashes, johnten, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takoyakihaohao/pseuds/takoyakihaohao
Summary: “I’ll be waiting for you tomorrow at Summer 127, the board game cafe, at 5 pm It’s your choice if you want to go or not, but I want to say sorry for what I did and I want to take you out on a date, if you’d like,” and before Sicheng could say anything back, Yuta was already walking back to his car and Sicheng was just standing at the bus stop with an umbrella and a suit from Yuta accompanying him.orWhere Yuta accidentally splashes Sicheng with water and Sicheng cries on Yuta’s arms.





	Of Car Splashes and Board Game Cafes

To say Sicheng was having a bad day would be an understatement. He woke up late for his morning class, he forgot to bring his bag with his homework in it and got called out in front of his lecture by his professor because of it, his boyfriend broke up with him with the reason of “it’s me, not you” bullshit, and to top it all off, he forgot to check the weather forecast because he was too busy changing into his clothes in the morning and that resulted in him drenched in the rain, without anything to cover his thin, sensitive body. Except for his soft beige sweater and his skinny jeans, of course.

 

To be honest, he really thought his relationship with Jaehyun would last. This was the longest relationship Sicheng had been in. They were together for a whole month. People would say that was a short time for a relationship, but because Sicheng rarely got into romantic relationships, that was his longest. He actually liked the guy, so it broke him when Jaehyun said that he gained interest in another guy named Taeyong. He’s starting to believe that he’s never gonna get a boyfriend.

 

When he was too busy walking and moping about his day, a fast car passed by him and because it was raining, dirty, cold road water splashed onto his already wet body. “What the fuck?” he snarled when the cold water hit him. And here he thought his day couldn’t get any worse.

 

The car came to a sudden halt near the bus stop. The guy rides a white Tesla, (the same one Johnny, Ten’s rich boyfriend, has. Only, Johnny’s car is a black one, the opposite of the guys’ pearl white car,) and just like that, Sicheng knew this guy was rich.

 

That “suspicion” was soon confirmed once the guy got out of his car. He was wearing a sleek black suit, a white button-down underneath it, his grape purple fluffy hair down, and a dangly earring for a finishing touch. His iPhone X peeking out of his suit pocket. Sicheng was taken aback by this guys’ beauty. He felt that Ten would rate this guy a 10 out of 10 (pun intended).

 

“Shit, you’re drenched. Are you okay? Are you cold?” He asks Sicheng while running to him, an umbrella in his hand.

 

“To be honest, it’s really cold.” Sicheng sniffed, his nose starting to run and his teeth starting to grit. He holds the umbrella over the both of them and starts leading him to sit at the bus stop.

 

“I’m sorry for going too fast and for splashing you,” Yuta starts to apologize. “And you looked so drenched so I stopped.” He finishes. Yuta takes off his black suit and places it around Sicheng’s shoulders.

 

“You don’t need to apologize..” He paused, not knowing this guys’ name.

 

“Nakamoto Yuta, but you can call me Yuta,” Yuta finished for him, his hand extended for Sicheng to shake. Sicheng extended his hands to shake his and Yuta’s hands. Yuta smiled and, not to be dramatic or anything, Yuta’s smile is so bright it made Sicheng smile a little too.

 

“Oh, my name’s Dong Sicheng but you can call me Sicheng or Winwin,” he tells Yuta.

 

“Well Sicheng, I’m really sorry for getting you drenched in water,” Yuta apologizes, once again.

 

“Really Yuta, it’s okay. It’s just,” Sicheng pauses, looking at Yuta, Yuta nodded, urging him to continue what he was going to say.

 

“I was having the worst day of my life. I was late for my morning class, I forgot to bring my bag that has my homework in it, got scolded by my teacher in front of the whole class, and the cherry on top,” Sicheng chuckled, “my boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, broke up with me,” he finished and without realizing it, Sicheng’s eyes are blurred by his tears and his cheeks are rainfalls of tears. “That was the longest relationship I’ve had. One month. I actually thought we were going for the long run. That is, until he said that he liked another person and apparently, he never liked me,” Sicheng said in between sobs.

 

Yuta puts the palm of his hands on Sicheng’s head and gently tilted Sicheng’s head so his head would rest on his shoulders. Yuta rested his arms on Sicheng’s shoulders and started to comfort him.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, everyone has their bad days, but guess what?” Yuta asks and Sicheng looks at him. “After a rainstorm, there’s always a rainbow. I know that’s cliché, but it’s true. You have good days ahead of you and you have to work hard for it, Sicheng.” Yuta smiles at him and he returns the smile weakly.

 

“Thanks, Yuta, I’ll put what you said in my mind.”

 

“But I still feel bad,” Yuta whined. “I’ll make it up to you,” he continued. Confused, Sicheng looked at him, “what? No, it’s okay. You’re already nice enough to get out of your car to comfort me and that already means a lot itself.”

 

“Let me take you out on a date,” Sicheng looks at him, not believing what he just said. “Only if you want to of course,” Yuta continues, a bit cautious.

 

“Do you do this to everyone you meet?” Sicheng asks, resting his head back on Yuta’s shoulder.

 

“Hm? No, only to you,” Yuta looks at Sicheng.

 

“Let me borrow your phone,” Yuta suddenly says after an awkward silence. Without even realizing, Sicheng gets his phone from his back pocket and gave it to Yuta. Yuta went to the contacts app and punched his number in.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you tomorrow at Summer 127, the board game cafe, at 5 pm It’s your choice if you want to go or not, but I want to say sorry for what I did and I want to take you out on a date, if you’d like,” and before Sicheng could say anything back, Yuta was already walking back to his car and Sicheng was just standing at the bus stop with an umbrella and a suit from Yuta accompanying him.

 

࿐ ˚ . ✦.  ˚ ࿐

 

When Sicheng arrived back at his and Ten’s dorm, Ten was waiting in front of the door, looking like a worried mother. “Sicheng, honey, are you okay?” Ten rushes Sicheng inside the dorm to the sofa. Ten grabs a blanket from a cabinet and wraps Sicheng in it.

 

“It’s okay Ten hyung, I’m okay,” Sicheng tries to calm Ten down.

 

“I tried messaging you Winwin-ah, but you didn’t reply or call me back. I was really worried,” Ten says, rubbing Sicheng’s back.

 

“I’m sorry hyung, it was raining so I didn’t check my phone,” Sicheng apologizes. Ten shushes him.

 

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault. But, why are you drenched from head to toe? Why are your eyes red and puffy? And whose suit is this?” Ten inquires, holding out the half-drenched suit.

 

“Slow down, hyung. I’ll tell you everything,” Sicheng then tells him everything that happened. From him being late to his morning class, how he forgot to bring his bag until he said Yuta’s name did Ten freeze. “Hyung, why? Do you know him? Did you hook up with him?” Sicheng interrogated him, his face rather confused.

 

“Oh my god Sicheng. What? No! I didn’t hook up with him,” Ten scrambles. “You remember The 7th Sense?” Ten asks Sicheng.

 

“Yeah, of course, your boyfriend Johnny is the CEO, right?” Sicheng asks, making sure.

 

“Yeah, but he’s not the only CEO.” By now, Sicheng is just confused.

 

“Huh?”

 

“He has a partner, and his name is Nakamoto Yuta,” Ten told Sicheng.

 

“Are you saying I cried and spilled my whole insecurities to a CEO?” Sicheng exclaimed.

 

“It’s okay, Yuta is really nice, he even lent you his jacket,” Ten assures him.

 

“Wait oh my god. He asked me out on a date,” Sicheng recalls.

 

“What? He did?” Getting excited, Ten sat beside Sicheng and shook him.

 

“Yeah, tomorrow. 5 pm at Summer 127,” Sicheng tells Ten.

 

“Are you going?”

 

“Should I go?” Sicheng asks for Ten’s advice. Ten is his decision maker and advice giver so sometimes Sicheng would call Ten his mom.

 

“I would go if I were you. Yuta’s a really nice guy and he’s really caring to all of his employees, plus, he’s handsome as fuck. Well, not as handsome as Johnny, but you get it,” Ten advises him. “But again, it’s your choice, Winwinie,” Ten continues.

 

“I think,” Sicheng pauses for a second. “Yeah, I think I’m gonna go, his suit is still with me so I have to give it back, anyway,” Sicheng smiles.

 

“Mkay Winwinie. By the way, I’m not sleeping here tonight kay? Youngho’s gonna pick me up and I’m staying over there,” Ten informs Sicheng.

 

“Kay hyung,” he paused, “don’t forget to use protection,” Sicheng continued with a wink, a smirk plastered on his face.

 

Ten laughs and smirks back, “tell Youngho that, but it’s fine, we always use protection. But y’know, I’m going to be the one telling you that in the future.” Sicheng blushes and threw a pillow onto Ten’s face.

 

࿐ ˚ . ✦.  ˚ ࿐

 

Yuta parked in his usual spot at the parking lot, near the exit, but also, near the elevator. He pressed the elevator button that’s pointing up. He tapped his foot, waiting. He hated being late, hated making other people wait for him and that’s what he’s doing now. But at least he had an actual reason to him being late. Johnny told him earlier that they had to have an emergency meeting about a new product launch since there were some problems about it and they may even postpone it.

 

The elevator door finally opened and he got in, immediately pressing the “12th-floor” button. While waiting to arrive on the 12th floor, he thought back to what happened. He thinks Sicheng is, not exaggerating, the most beautiful human being he’s ever seen. To see such a beautiful human being sad hurt Yuta. _“He should always be happy,”_ Yuta thought. _“I want to be the source of his happiness.”_

 

Before he could think any further, the elevator door opened and he rushed to the meeting room. “Sorry for being late guys,” Yuta apologizes the second he comes in. He hurriedly sat at the end of the table, a chair waiting for him beside Johnny. “Let’s begin the meeting, shall we?” Yuta exclaimed, the healing smile gracing his face.

 

After 2 hours of discussing and replanning, their meeting ended. When Yuta was walking up into the elevator, Johnny caught up with him. “Yo, why were you late? Out of our friend group you’re the only one that’s rarely late, that’s Yukhei’s job.” Johnny called him out, getting suspicious.

 

“I may or may not have scored a date with the cutest human being alive and I was such a confident gay, I don’t know how I survived that,” Yuta whispers to Johnny, grinning.

 

Johnny snickers, “Who? Ten? He’s the cutest human being alive to me.”

 

“Can we stop talking about your love life for a second, It’s about me now,” Yuta huffs.

 

“I’m just kidding, geez,” Johnny said, rolling his eyes. “I splashed him with water because of my car though..”

 

Johnny looked at him in confusion. “What, how?” Johnny asks.

 

“It was raining and I was driving fast because I went out of my penthouse late so I was rushing,” Yuta says. “I went out of the car to make sure he was fine and can I say, he is fine with a capital F. His name is Sicheng,” Yuta told Johnny. “And he was drenched in water so I accompanied him for a while,” Yuta continued, not telling Johnny about Sicheng’s break up because he thinks that that’s Sicheng’s personal concerns and Sicheng wouldn’t appreciate it if Yuta told that to anyone else.

 

“Wait, wait, wait. Dong Sicheng as in Winwin?” Johnny asks. “Uhm, yeah. Do you know him? Did you hook up with him? Did you cheat on Ten wi-”

 

“Oh my god, no Yuta, I’m still with Ten, and I’m still gonna be with him in a million years, please,” Johnny shuts him up by cutting him off.

 

“Then, how do you know him?” Yuta whined, dragging out the sentence, arms already draping on Johnny’s ocean-wide shoulders.

 

“He’s Ten’s roommate and best friend.” Johnny informs Yuta. “I’ve met him a few times when I go to their dorm,” Johnny continues.

 

“Oh, we can have double dates now!” Yuta exclaimed.

 

“You’re not even together with him yet, oh my god. Ok, you should go home now, it’s late,” Johnny pushes him out of the elevator with him. “I’m actually going to their dorm right now to pick up Ten and then go to my penthouse,” Johnny informs Yuta, waving his eyebrows.

 

“Bro, I don’t need to know about your sex life with Ten, please don’t continue,” Yuta pleads, already walking towards his car. “Anyways, have fun with Ten tonight and don’t forget to use protection,” Yuta smirks at Johnny across him.

 

“And you tell me not to tell you about my sex life with Ten? And for your information, I always use protection,” Johnny smirks, getting into his car.

 

“Good night Johnald,” Yuta screams at him, mocking him by calling him with his nickname that he “ _hates with a burning passion”_ (Johnny’s own words).

 

“Good night to you too, asshole,” Johnny screams back at him through the window in his car that is getting further each second.

 

Yuta gets into his car and starts driving to his penthouse. When he arrived, he immediately took a bath, brushed his teeth and plopped onto the bed (without clothes, because he doesn’t believe in those).

 

He got comfy on his double king-sized bed and opened his phone. He went to Instagram and searched up Winwin on the search bar. An account with the handle @winwinnie popped up as the first suggestion. The profile picture is of him posing behind a plant with a pink background and he looks so pretty. He clicked on the account and unsurprisingly, he has over three thousand followers. Sicheng’s feed is filled with peach-themed pictures of him, his friends and/or other objects. He pressed the follow button and scrolled through his pictures.

 

Yuta pressed on one of Sicheng’s pictures. He was posing in front of a white building, showcasing his outfit with Ten beside him (yes, Ten is also a famous ulzzang Instagrammer). He was wearing a white shirt that has a ribbon around the neck with a peach-colored outer and pink beret to finish his look. In the caption, he wrote about his day, and Yuta found it very fucking cute, thank you very much. His captions were decorated with some cute emojis and kaomojis to show his emotions. He wrote it like it’s his own diary, some were very emotional and some were chill and uneventful with short paragraphs. He went through every picture and left a like on each picture. After he reached Sicheng’s first ever post, his eyes are already hazy, he turned off his phone and fell into a deep slumber with a smile on his face.

 

࿐ ˚ . ✦.  ˚ ࿐

 

When Sicheng woke up the next day, he opened his Instagram and his notifications were blown up by a person with the handle of @TakoyakiYuta. He pressed on this person’s profile and it’s none other than Yuta. He, unsurprisingly, has more than two million followers and has the verified symbol beside his name.

 

He rarely posts but all of his posts are in black and white, a total opposite of Sicheng’s bright feed. After looking through his posts, Sicheng pressed on one particular mouth-watering picture. Yuta was wearing a suit like yesterday, but this time, he was wearing a choker with chains draping all around it. “I don’t know what god looks like, but he probably looks like this,” Sicheng mumbles. Deciding to return Yuta’s nice deed, he went on a liking spree on Yuta’s pictures too.

 

Looking at the time, Sicheng rose from his bed and took a shower. He has to get to his morning shift at The Sun & Moon Café. The café is near his dorm so he doesn’t really need to rush. He wore his work uniform and placed the cafe’s logo pin with his name on the right side of his chest. Sicheng walked out of his dorm and went to the café.

 

Even though another person was supposed to open up the café with him, she was going to be a bit late because, she had to take care of her brothers first. He opened up the café and went in to prepare the tables and chairs. Since he came early and already finished preparing, he took some pictures of the aesthetic parts of the café and took some selfies for him to post later on his Instagram account.

 

࿐ ˚ . ✦.  ˚ ࿐

 

Sicheng finished his shift at 2 pm and walked back home. Ten and Johnny making out was the first sight he sees as he walked in to their dorm and they didn’t even notice him walking in. “Could you guys not make out on the couch? At least take it to Ten’s room, please,” Sicheng sighs, making Ten and Johnny scramble off of each other out of panic.

 

“Uh, hi Sicheng. Sorry, I was just dropping off Ten,” Johnny apologizes, the palm of his right hand caressing his own nape out of embarrassment. “I’ll leave you two be, now,” Johnny continues, giving Ten a goodbye kiss. Johnny closed the door to their dorm lightly.

 

“Sorry Winwin-ah, but you’re gonna be like this with Yuta soon too,” Ten smirks knowingly to Sicheng, hugging him tightly.

 

“Hyung-ah!” Sicheng exclaims, trying to escape Ten’s tight grip. “Rather than hugging me this tight, help me pick out an outfit for later,” Sicheng whines, convincing Ten to release him from his hug.

 

“Fine, fine, let’s go to your room,” Ten says, already getting up to go to Sicheng’s neatly decorated room. His room is painted white with some pastel colored furniture and decorations for a cute look. Like other people, he got his inspirations from Pinterest, WeHeartIt, and Tumblr.

 

Ten opened up Sicheng’s wardrobe and was greeted with colorful clothes and outers. “Holy shit, Winwin. Do you not have any black colored shirt or something?” Ten asked.

“Of course I do hyung, just most of my wardrobe is full of colorful clothes,” Sicheng chuckles.  

 

“Here, wear these,” Ten laid out an outfit for him on his bed. Ten laid him out a pair of tight denim jeans, a wide white belt, a light pink beret, and a thick, oversized sweater with the same color as the beret. “Use a sweater because it’s cold and  you don’t want a snotty nose when Yuta kisses you.” Ten winked.

 

“Hyung what? This is just our first date, oh my goood.” Sicheng blushes. “Anyways, thanks hyung, I’ll go take a shower and change,” Sicheng hugs Ten.

 

“Anything for you, Winwin-ah,” Ten hugs him back. “Now go! You don’t want to be late for Yuta,” Ten shoos him.

 

When Sicheng finished taking his long shower, he went to his make-up table where he displays his earring collection and, obviously, his makeup collection. He dries his light pink-colored hair and fluffs it up, then, he proceeded to put on some natural makeup, nothing too much, and took a long dangly earring from his collection and wore it. He grabbed the light pink beret Ten chose for him and wore that on top of his fluffy pink hair. In conclusion, Sicheng is a cute pink mess.

 

After he took multiple mirror selfies on his not-so-famous mirror for his Instagram account, he went to the shoe cabinet where his and Ten’s shoe collection are laid out. He took out his trusty white sneakers and screamed, “Ten hyung! I’m gonna go now,” while trying to put on his shoes.

 

“Okay, Sicheng, have fun! And if anything happens, don’t hesitate to call me, I’ll come pick you up right away,” the older assured him, smiling from his room.

 

“Of course hyung, thank you,” Sicheng says already opening the door.

 

Sicheng went to the bus stop in front of his dorm and opened Google Maps to see which stop he has to get off at. To pass the time, he scrolled through his Instagram feed until the bus finally arrived.

 

࿐ ˚ . ✦.  ˚ ࿐

  


Sicheng got off the bus and walked a five minute (give or take) walk to the cafe. It’s, as Yuta said previously, a boujee board game cafe located at the center of Seoul. He walked into the cafe while looking around to see if Yuta has arrived or not. The interior is mostly white with a bit of grey and it costs around 3000 won per person to play all the board games that are available. On the left wall of the cafe, board games were stacked perfectly on cabinets beside each other. The games are stacked based on the alphabetical order. There were multiple boards for each game so each table could play the same games. Sicheng waited for Yuta in the front counter while, once again, scrolling through his Instagram feed.

 

After 15 minutes of waiting, Sicheng was considering to call the number Yuta punched onto his phone last night because Yuta was quite late. That is, until Yuta walked into the cafe, eyes looking through the cafe searching for the one and only, Sicheng. You could say Sicheng was, what’s the word, oh right, enamored. Sicheng had never seen Yuta wearing casual clothes, and holy shit, he looks fucking amazing. Yuta was also wearing an oversized sweater, albeit a thinner material. He was also wearing a bucket hat. To be completely honest, Sicheng never liked bucket hats, but seeing it on Yuta, it’s suddenly Sicheng’s favorite fashion accessory. A mouth mask was covering his mouth and nose and Sicheng decided that Yuta is probably the cutest human alive.

 

When Yuta finally noticed Sicheng staring at him, Yuta smirked under his mouth mask and decided to lower his mask and walk over to Sicheng. “Hi Sicheng,” Yuta greeted. “Sorry for being late, the meeting was extended because there was a problem and I had to go back home because I had to change from my suit to this,” he pointed to his outfit.

 

“Stop apologizing, it’s fine, I only waited for a bit,” Sicheng smiles sweetly at Yuta and he smiles back. “Let’s get a table?” Sicheng said, with a questioning tone.

 

“Let’s go,” Yuta shows his dazzling healing smile.

 

When they finally get a table upstairs, the waiter gave them the menu and they silently looked through the menu (while low-key stealing glances at each other). Yuta ended up ordering Coke and Sicheng ordered a bubble milk tea, with extra boba, and mayhaps, Yuta’s heart clenched because Sicheng is just so dAMN CUTE.

 

“Do you wanna go choose some board games to play?” Yuta asks Sicheng after the waiter walked off. “Sure, you go pick one and i’ll pick one myself and we have to play those two games,” Sicheng suggested.

 

“Okay,” Yuta answered

 

And just like that, they both went to different cabinets and came back to the table with two different types of games. “Wow, just the first date and we’re already playing this?” Yuta jokingly asks Sicheng, who’s holding a stack of Cards Against Humanity in his hands.

 

“It’s my favorite card game, but if you don’t want to play this yet, it’s fine,” he managed to say, quietly, his cheeks a bright red color.

 

“I’m just kidding, it’s one of my favorite games too,” Yuta assures Sicheng.

 

“Oh, thank god,” Sicheng huffs out.

 

“Anyways, what game did you pick out?” Sicheng points out the box Yuta’s holding.

 

“Oh, this reminded me of home so I picked out Sushi Go,” upon hearing that, Sicheng grew a bit softer for Yuta, knowing that he thinks about his hometown a lot.

 

“Do you think about home a lot?” Sicheng inquires.

 

“Of course I do,” Yuta replies. “I’m really close to my family, so, when I moved here for college, I felt homesick most of the time. But Johnny and my other friends really helped me adapt and I’m honestly so thankful for them,” Yuta continues.

 

“I feel the same way,” Sicheng sighs. “I’m from China so it was hard learning the language and adapting here but Ten hyung helped me so much and he’s basically my mom now,” Sicheng adds and they both laugh.

 

“I guess we have more stuff in common than we thought,” Yuta says. “Anyways, which game should we play first?” Sicheng asks with a smile decorating his beautiful face.

 

After about four hours of playing different games, they both split the paycheck and paid equally. “Do you need a ride back home?” Yuta asks Sicheng.

 

Sicheng contemplated for a moment and then replied, “uhm, I actually do, but I don’t want to burden you,” Sicheng answered slowly.

 

“You’re not a burden Sicheng-a, just get in,” Yuta says softly.

 

In the end, Sicheng did get into Yuta’s car. In Yuta’s car, they talked more and got to know each other’s music taste by taking turns picking the music in the car. When it was Sicheng’s turn, he turned on Kimi No Nawa’s theme song and if Sicheng didn’t stop Yuta, he would’ve ran over a red light.

 

“You watch Kimi No Nawa?” Yuta exclaims.

 

“Of course, I watched that anime for more than ten times, I swear,” Sicheng fanboys.

 

“Do you watch any other animes?” Yuta asks, getting more and more curious.

 

“Of course oh my god,” Sicheng snorted. “I watched Yurii on Ic-”

 

“Viktor is the love of my life, omg” Yuta cuts Sicheng off, fanboying.

 

The whole ride back to Sicheng’s dorm, they were fanboying about Anime and they bonded more through that. When they arrived, Yuta accompanied Sicheng to the front of his building.

 

“Thanks for today, hyung,” Sicheng smiled.

 

“Of course Sicheng,” Yuta smiles back.

 

“Maybe,” Sicheng trailed off.

 

“Maybe what?” Yuta asks.

 

“Maybe you can take me out on another date?” Sicheng looks down, his face burning.

 

Yuta laughs softly. “Of course Sicheng, maybe an anime marathon next Friday?”

 

“Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with another (crappy) fic. This time Yuwin bcs mY OTP IN NCT YES. Uhmm,, i've been writing this fic since July hAHA I PROCRASTINATE A LOT OK. I was thinking of making this a series?? So like, a series of Yuwin AUs in this universe? I don't know if i should tho hehe. 
> 
> Please leave some comments (i appreciate every comment dw), some constructive criticism (bcs i still think my fics are shitty oof) and if you wanna be fwiends, follow me on Twitter [@takoyakihaohao](https://twitter.com/takoyakihaohao) !!
> 
> And thanks Bina (@YoonGummySmiles on twt) for proof-reading this mess sjkdfjh ilyyy,,


End file.
